


Noctis

by noctgarr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, noctis muses to himself in under 600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctgarr/pseuds/noctgarr
Summary: "I love you" he'd say, "I love you, I love you, how long has it been? Can I stay? Just a little longer?"





	Noctis

It's easy to be here, in bed, sandwiched between his two retainers plus one- no, that sounded all business, they were more than that to him, they had been for a long time. They were a safe place, a warm bed, a warm embrace, a clear cup of soup on a cold winter evening. 

They were his friends, always supporting him and guiding him, they made him a better, stronger, young man. Even now his muscles still burned from Gladiolus' training, his hands still stung from the clap of Prompto's high five, and his heart still glowed from the praise Ignis so generously doted on him. And yet, they were more still.

They were secret kisses, and sensitive touches. They were constantly looking over their shoulders and yet, totally comfortable. They were feelings he couldn't explain, like the punch in the gut he felt when Gladio flexed for him, the smolder Prom shot him in private spaces, and the impossible tightening of his lungs when he met Ignis' eyes from across the dinner table, hoping his father wouldn't see. 

They were desire. Desire to return to all the feelings they made him feel. He w-w-wanted so badly to connect all their hearts along a string and t-t-tie the ends. Wanted to say words he's never said before and touch places his hands have never touched before, all for them. All of him was impulses, a bundle of nerves wound so tight they all bulged at his surface like healthy, thrumming veins.

And all of him was fear, held back behind a dam of insecurity and uncertainty. Why did he stutter around them now? What kept catching his tongue? Why did it all pour out hundreds of miles away in visits to Tenebrae, into Luna's chest and not theirs?

"I love them, Luna." He grips his shirt, "I'm in love with them. It feels so good I could cry sometimes. Have you felt this feeling? Am I alone? Broken?"

“Would you die for them?"

"Yes. A thousand times. Tell me that's not strange, tell me it's not just hormones." 

She chuckles soft like an angel, running her slender fingers through his dark hair.

"You know it's not. It's just too big for you right now, you won't always be so confused."

She was right, he concluded where he lay flat in a meadow of stars. His bed melts away. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus all but fade away as well but their presence still filled him, making his skin swell to accommodate them all. Nothing made more sense than knowing he'd see them again.

"I love you" he'd say, "I love you, I love you, how long has it been? Can I stay? Just a little longer?"

He has forgotten his name. What else was he forgetting? Wasn't there anything else? His heartbeat is so loud now, his blade so heavy now. They are so close. 

"Practice what you'll say, repeat it and don't forget. It's important you don't forget." He whispers to himself, he feels like he's floating no matter where he stands, and when he lays back in Cid's old chair he can feel himself drift away.

"Noctis?" Prompto calls out incredulously, a sob caught in the back in his throat.

Ah, his name.

"Hey, guys." Noctis rouses from the lawn chair sleepily and looks down at himself, dusting off his shirt with a self defeated laugh. "Shit, I wasn't ready. Let me try again."


End file.
